Café helado
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Theodore Nott descubrió una bebida muggle que le encanto.
Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de abril "Visitando a los muggles" del Foro "El Triángulo Donde tres, estan unidos".

Theodore Nott descubrió una bebida muggle que le encanto.

* * *

 **Café helado**

El sabor del café helado me llenó la boca haciéndome suspirar de placer, me encantaba aquella bebida que en esos momentos me caía más perfecta que una cerveza de mantequilla, si alguien se fijaba en mi probablemente pensaría que no era nadie especial, solo una persona ahí sentada en la cafetería de moda de un centro comercial, pero se equivocaban yo escondía conmigo un secreto que esas personas comunes no podrían siquiera imaginar.

Llevaba viviendo en ese extraño mundo aproximadamente tres meses, me fue fácil adaptarme porque soy una persona inteligente pero aun habían cosas que se escapaban de mi conocimiento y los términos como licuadora o iPhone me aterraban bastante, sin olvidar al maldito horno de microondas que hizo explotar mis huevos cuando los metí ahí haciendo un batidillo y golpeándome la nariz cuando intente abrir el mugroso aparato con un botón, quiero decir ¿Por qué demonios salto la puerta directo a mi cara? Los muggles deberían pensar en rediseñar algunas cosas. Aunque me enorgullecía el decir que ya sabía usar sin ayuda el televisor.

Hablando de rediseñar, ya podrían hacer algo para mejorar sus maneras de transportarse como por ejemplo el subterráneo, esa maquinilla parecida a un tren donde se apretujaban un montón de muggles a pesar de ser más que obvio que ya no cabían en el reducido espacio, ahí había sido víctima de acoso sexual contra mi virginal cuerpo, pero había averiguado que a ciertas horas del día esa cosa iba casi vacía, solo en esos momentos me subía ahí porque no quería ser víctima de más manoseos o que la puerta que se abre y se cierra como se le da la gana me vuelva a machucar el brazo ¡que me estoy subiendo joder! ¿Por qué la cierran antes de que aborde en el maldito subterráneo? ¿eh?

En fin que no todo era malo como por ejemplo el café helado que ya iba por la mitad del vaso y también estaban sus centros recreativos como el teatro, el cine y sobre todo la música, eran bastante creativos con respecto a eso, aunque habían algunos géneros que censuraba bastante como aquel en el que se movían como si dos perros se estuvieran apareando, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral de solo recordarlo ¡ugh!

Hice un ruido extraño al sorber porque mi café helado se había terminado, mire con decepción mi vaso, luego levante la vista encontrándome con unos ojos verdes que venían hacia mí, sonreí, si me estaba adaptando tan bien a esa vida era todo gracias a él.

Después de la guerra había escapado al mundo muggle porque ningún auror se imaginaria que un ex mortífago como yo estuviera con la gente que tanto dice odiar. Fue cuando lo encontré, yo me estaba peleando con un muggle porque no había comido nada en días y necesitaba comprar algo, el muggle pensó que mis galeones eran falsos, sabía que las monedas de este mundo eran diferentes a las del mundo mágico pero los galeones son de oro y eso en todos lados vale ¿no? en resumidas cuentas él me vio, me había reconocido e inesperadamente me había ayudado, platicamos un rato, encontré al salvador del mundo mágico interesante y él encontró al ex mortífago peleonero con los muggles divertido, nos hicimos amigos, con el tiempo algo más.

—Hola Theodore Nott —saludo con una sonrisita el de ojos verdes.

—Hola Harry Potter —conteste en el mismo tono de broma.

Se acercó para darme un suave beso en los labios, lamio mi labio inferior y luego se apartó.

—Sabes a café frío —dijo sentándose frente a mí.

—Pedí algo mientras te esperaba, estabas tardando bastante —conteste.

Entorno los ojos y miro con acusación el vaso vacío.

—Que mal educado de tu parte y yo que me tarde por traerte un regalo —dijo ofendido.

Yo puse cara de pena.

—Lo siento —me disculpe.

Él pareció satisfecho con mi disculpa y me paso una bolsa de plástico, tenía el logo de una librería, cuando abrí la bolsa encontré un disco de música clásica y un libro de Tolstoi.

—Gracias —murmure feliz.

—No es nada.

—¿Cómo fue el juicio de Draco? —pregunte.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bueno creo que podrá librarse de Azkaban, estoy haciendo todo lo posible.

Sonreí.

—¿Le dijiste que podía venir al mundo muggle conmigo?

—Sí, pero se negó rotundamente a aparecer por aquí.

—No es muy listo de su parte, pero está bien, yo solo estoy de visita en el mundo muggle —dije inseguro.

Eso es lo que me había estado repitiendo todo el tiempo, que mi estancia aquí era solo una visita, no quería admitir que esta gente común empezaba a gustarme con sus vidas ajetreadas, sus transportes ridículos, sus geniales ropas, sus teléfonos celulares…

—¿De verdad? Y yo que estaba pensando en mudarme al departamento que se desocupo frente al tuyo —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Dejarías el mundo mágico? —pregunte anonadado.

—Lo haría, una vez que arregle los asuntos por allá, todos los días me voy a la cama tan cansado de que me llamen "héroe" —se quejó.

Me reí.

—Oh sí, eso debe ser terrible —comente divertido.

Harry me siguió la risa y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que quiero una vida tranquila, por mucho que ame la magia —dijo el de ojos verdes.

—Entonces deberías vivir conmigo —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry me miro.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo.

—Tendrás que cambiar tus galeones a libras como lo has estado haciendo con los míos —dije.

—Claro, con tus galeones y los míos no necesitaríamos trabajar en mucho tiempo.

—¿Trabajar? —pregunte, ese término no me gustaba.

—Sí, pero hablemos de eso luego ¿quieres tomar otra cosa aparte de eso? —pregunto señalando mi vaso.

—Quiero otro café helado —conteste sonriendo.

Harry me regreso la sonrisa y se levantó del asiento para ir al mostrador y pedir las bebidas, mientras tanto empecé a leer la contraportada del libro que me había regalado, otra de las cosas que me gustaban del mundo muggle era la literatura. Pero sobre todo, la cosa que más me gustaba de este mundo era que me había ayudado a encontrar a Harry Potter.


End file.
